Of Unsent Letters and Unwritten Memoirs
by kochan1
Summary: My 1st FIC is COMPLETE!!! 10th and final Chapter is up. Timed Between DOA2 and DOA3. This fic is continued in 'Facing Side of the Coin' (at least the chars from the final chapter are).
1. Reunion - Hayate/Kasumi

Disclaimer: I don't own Tecmo. (Dammit) Following characters are theirs. I own the plot.

**Of Unsent Letters and Unwritten Memoirs**

**By Kochan**

Chapter 1: Reunion

That time of the year again. 

The world harmonious in celebration, it's populace in high spirits.

Hayate didn't involve himself with the cultural festivities but did enjoy this time to relax.

Pulling the blue patterned jacket about himself, he watched his breath frost in the cool night air. 

Nature was showering the night with an abundance of snowflakes once more, adding to the blanket of white shrouding the landscape of Fukui prefecture.

_Mesmerizing. Like a gift from the gods._ he thought.

The girl shifted her head on his lap, her dark brown mane framing her angelic visage. Her smile and gaze was warmer than any Haori on this winter night. 

"The snow comes again, Onii-Chan." Kasumi whispered, tightening the Obi about her pink Kimono. Her eyes brightened as she stuck out her tongue to catch a snow crystal.

There was an innocent, poetic beauty about the way she had stated the obvious, then trapped the flake.

Hayate smiled at her then nodded, "Yes. And I'd thought you to have had your fill of ice cream, dear sister."

She flashed her tongue again, directing it at him in defiance. 

"Never." She giggled.

A grin crept across his face and he tickled her hair where a stray flake had lodged itself. 

His sister's eyes closed and a warm smile returned to her soft lips as he stroked her cheek with an idle finger. 

But for Ryu, None of this would be.

Hayate had much to thank his friend for; far too much that could be expressed with mere words.

Wherever the Hayabusa Shinobi was, he sent his wishes in mind,

"Kurisumasu Omedetoo, Ryu-kun. Arigato..." 

*     *     *     *

**Author's notes**

Kurisumasu Omedetoo - I'll let you ppls figure this one out.

Fukui Prefecture – Territory located near center of Honshu coastal area along the Japan sea. Covers 4000 square kms

Haori - Traditional japanese coat/jacket - often emblemed with Family/clan Insignia.


	2. Vacation - Ryu/Irene

**Of Unsent Letters & Unwritten Memoirs**

**By Kochan**

Chapter 2: Vacation

Yet another good night in Miyama-cho.

_Must be some kind of lucky charm. he thought._

Ryu trudged through the knee deep snow towards the thatched-roof farmhouse, the tail of his long, green overcoat trailing behind him.

Five hours and three Bass, each over a half-metre;  he had done well. 

The soft crunch of ice beneath his boots shared the air with the wind's hushed whisper through the treetops.  Otherwise, there was only silence. 

Peace was an integral part of his holiday.  It wasn't every week that he rented a 'Kayabuki-Yane' by the Yura river just to relax and fish.

The dim light coming from within the house warmed his heart with anticipation.  Irene would already have lit the fire and prepared food for them both.  

The thought brought a smile to his face.

His body was numb from a day at the mercy of the elements.  A long sigh left his chapped lips, his boots dragging the final steps to the wood stairs.

The Shoji  slid aside with ease and Ryu poked his head in. He  paused as the warmth of the room and smell of steamed fish teased him, causing his mind to spin for a moment.

"Ngoh Fan lah!" he called out, exhausted.

"Okaeri!." came the reply from the next room, followed by the patter of Irene's footsteps. 

An odd habit they kept, each speaking the other's native language at times.  Though he felt she was fluent in Japanese where as he struggled with a single line of Cantonese.

He smiled as she came into view, dressed in a pair of old jeans and a loose, ragged shirt. **HIS shirt. **

"How did you do?" she asked, curiosity in her voice.

He tipped his head with a wink and held up the trio of Bass, unable to keep the grin from spreading across his tired face.

Irene squealed, voice filled with delight, pattering over to take the catch and fishing gear.

"Sugoi!!!Sashimi AND sushi tomorrow then! This will last us the whole week!" she gushed in excitement.

Ryu held the fish out of reach behind him, the grin now curved into a mischievous smile,.

"Mmm, but there's a certain something missing right now, no?" He turned his head for a kiss. 

Giggling, Irene wrinkled her nose, "Aiya. You smell of fish." she leaned in.

Ryu returned a quiet smirk, "Ha. So do you." 

She raised an eyebrow in an un-amused stare, "I do not..." then shrieked as Ryu wiped a wet, slimy bass over her cheek and nose.

He grinned again as she laughed, fending off the fish with her hands. He embraced her with his other hand. 

The kiss stifled her giggle and he felt her melt into his arms, letting him know she was his, fish smell and all.

Irene let out a sigh of content, leaning her head on his shoulder. 

"Ryu Hayabusa, I swear...one of these days..." she started. Her eyes then widened and she gasped, "Oh my...Ryu! Look at that!" she pointed out the door behind him.

Ryu turned about, watching the white glow of a bright shooting star streak across the sky, visible even through the scattered clouds. He felt Irene slide her arms about his waist from behind.

"Make a wish?" she whispered into his ear.

He did, hands squeezing Irene's smaller ones as they watched the streak fade into the horizon.

They kissed once more, and he knew his wish would come true later that night.

*          *          *          *

**Author's notes**

Miyama-Cho – Small town (pop 5000) located between Kitayama mountains and Sea of Japan. Farmhouses are spread over a large land area.

Kuyabuki Yane – Traditional Japanese farmhouse (with Thatched roof)

Yura River – River flowing through Kyoto Prefecture, originates in Tamba ranges.

Shoji – Traditional Japanese house door made of wood and rice-paper


	3. Lamentation-Commemoration - Leon

****

Of Unsent Letters and Unwritten Memoirs

By Kochan

Chapter 3: Lamentation-Commemoration

The flare diving through the blackness of the sky jerked him from his seat and his first instinct was to stomp his own fire out. 

Leon looked again as it faded, eyes narrowed.

Meteorite. Burning up in the atmosphere.

Never seen one that bright before.

A cold lump of relief settled in his stomach and he smoothed out the dusty grey overcoat that served as his warmth. 

His seat, a single weathered rock on the edge of the arid desert. It was already cold as he returned to it.

10 below 0, maybe more so.

Mild winter.

Even then, he couldn't feel his legs and arms. His nose and ears weren't there. Everything was numb. 

__

Probably Like a ghost feels. he thought, adjusting his Turban.

Didn't think it was just the cold though.

He drew in a deep breath...and smelt nothing, tasted nothing. 

It came as no surprise.

This was the Taklimakan desert.

__

Empty and Barren.

Harsh and Cold.

Devoid of life.

Just like him...

Leon lived for but one purpose: War.

But there was no guerilla faction to cripple, no stronghold to capture, no battle to be fought...except for the storm that still raged inside him.

Couldn't seem to let her go, no matter how hard he'd tried. 

For the past 8 years, they'd spent this day in the Taklimakan together.

This time, he'd returned with only her memory. 

Roland was dead and gone. 

She'd left a void in him that could never be filled. 

****

Damn her!

He threw another piece of kindling upon the flames, continuing to scrape at the scruffy remains of his beard with his folding knife.

Solitude was his best friend now; he couldn't think of anyone who was more than an acquaintance.

Wait...

His lips turned into a smirk as he recalled the African-American with the green Mohawk and the fast fists.

The Kick-boxer had watched him during his match against the Spaniard.

Leone grit his teeth, fists clenched as he recalled his disqualification for putting the wretched man in critical. 

Excessive brutality they called it; he called it payback for unscrupulous tactics. 

The Kick-boxer had been more than amicable, offering to buy him a drink at the local bar after.

A real soldier never gave up a round of drinks; Always victories to celebrate, or sorrows to drown.

Who was he to refuse?

They had discussed tactics, scheming all forms of unorthodox tactics whilst intoxicated.

That testosterone-laced tavern had served as the testing ground for their ideas; A brawl with the drunken patrons had been too easy to provoke...

...and a real soldier never passed up the opportunity for a good fight.

He chuckled, recalling the 'Double Head-butt'.

Engineered on an unsuspecting oaf in the wrong place at the wrong time.

****

THAT had been entertainment. 

Leon fished out the bottle of brandy from his pack with a cup.

He stared at the latter a moment before tossing it away.

A full swig, and he exhaled with a low grunt feeling the burn rise to his face, welcoming the tingling sensation.

Tonight, he would drink to the Kick-boxer, wherever his friend was. 

He grinned.

Yes... 

His friend.

****

****

Author's Notes 

Taklimakan – One of the most hostile deserts on the planet. Covers much of the area separating China from Europe and Western Asia. Very little vegetation, almost no rainfall; sandstorms are very common and dangerous (Due to the strength of the winds and the nature of the surface). The Silk Road connecting Europe to China skirts the edge of this 'Land of Death'.


	4. Licentiousness - Zack

**Of Unsent Letters & Unwritten Memoirs**

**By Kochan**

Chapter 4: Licentiousness

Vegas was always crowded this time of the year and the Lady Luck Casino was no exception. The food mall was plagued with kiddies, every poker machine chair had a fat arse on it and all the Roulette and Black Jack tables were chocked...all except for one...

Zack had picked his quarry with care; A young, angel-faced dealer in an isolated corner.

"C'mon baby! Lay it on me!" he leered at the full-bosomed croupier from behind his dark shades. The chic vest and blouse just barely held all of her chest in.

She served  him a 17 and drew a 23 herself.

"Oohhh! Baby!  You is so busted, girl!" he punned, showing white teeth in a wide grin as he received his winnings "Heh. So sorry. Go another round with me. Yeah?"

With mucho gusto, Zack slid a quarter of his chips over.

He tickled the narrow green strip of his hair and tipped her a fraction of his booty: a small investment for those shy, submissive smiles.

Oh yeah, this was da bomb alright..

Caesar's and the Luxor had kicked him out for counting, Treasure Island for blowing smoke at a pig of a croupier (hadn't found a table with a hotty there) and the Sahara...? Well, he just HAD to know they weren't implants.

Just that he had to get the hell outta there soon; 'The Beach' had expected his butt an hour ago for the sound test.

Mmm, 'The Beach': Waitresses strutting their stuff in bikinis, the 'Hot Bod Wet T-Shirt' contest from midnight just after his 2 hour set finished.

He almost drooled onto the table.

"Pair Aces, sir." said his angel.

"Goddamn! Those ARE a fine pair, baby!" he kept his gaze glued to her chest, sliding the aces apart, "Aww, shame to split em dontcha think?"

Hands on his temples, he slammed his head face down on to the table, drawing a giggle from his angel.

The best pair of charms that he knew of in the whole world flew into his mind. The 2 most luscious, glorious, full...

"Sir?" 

_C'mon Tina honey! Gimme what I need. I'll buy you a diamond ring, maybe two. C'mon!!!_

Grinning like the Cheshire, he whipped his head up.

Without raising his gaze from her chest he doubled up his bets. "Hit me, Lady!" 

And she did, dealing him the best of her smiles along with a 2 and a 3 respectively to his aces.

She drew an 18 herself.

The table shook from the thump of his head again

"Aw sheeeeeeeeeet..." he groaned, then butted the table a few more times.

_"Tina baby, why you be doing that to me...ohhhh..." _

But not a moment passed before he regained his composure, popping his head up again, the grin wider than ever before.

"So..what you be doing later, babe?"

*          *            *            *


	5. Benevolence - Tina/Bass

**Of Unsent Letters & Unwritten Memoirs**

**By Kochan**

Chapter 5: Benevolence

**Author's note: Some suggestion of drugs and prostitution is mentioned, though nothing of the actual kind takes place.**

The Mad rush was on! 

Frantic mothers & fathers cramming last minute shopping in at Nordstrom Dallas.  Decorations were splashed through the ground floor in lush green, lavish gold and lively red.  The mixed aroma of popcorn & candy floss wafted through the air as Bach's 'Joy of man's desiring' echoed through the hall.  All this against the constant drone from the cascading sea of shoppers, punctuated by the occasional laugh or cry from a child.

Tina was fluttering amongst the little ones like a butterfly in a nursery.  They loved her chirpy smile, radiant looks and the idea of a Santa helper with a southern accent. 

They'd had way more people than expected for the polaroids though.  Heck, children aside, the others didn't half-look as though they'd be interested in a picture with Santa.  Men as well as teens and kids were hauling in by the heap just to have their picture taken with her. 

Maybe it was her outfit:  Skimpy would have been an understatement.  The glittering red, off-shoulder tube dress was straining to hold her full bosom in.  It was cut front and back to expose her toned belly and lower back to the world.  The skirt was hemmed by white fur, covering to just below her rounded bottom and any hope of salvaging modesty was dashed with the tiny, red G-string she had on beneath this.  The matching thigh boots didn't help and it was only the red and white santa hat with the little pom pom that betrayed this image of seduction.  Tina knew it had been designed with teasing in mind...but well, it was all for the kids right?

Her attention was drawn to the dashing face next in queue. 

Oh! Armani designer suit, straight from the winter catalog.  Their eyes met.  Those dark sapphires stared into her soul making her feel naked, exposed, vulnerable to his lust. Her cheeks burned and Tina found herself breathless just staring. 

She tore her eyes away, "Aw hell, Tina girl...he's seen you...he's seen you seen him. What are you gonna..." 

"Hey there beautiful." came a deep voice, laced with testosterone.  Turning, she found the hunk of man she'd been devouring with her eyes before her.

"Oh...ah, oh ma...ah just" came her stuttered reply as she struggled to force the lump in her throat down.

He grinned at her, perfect white teeth from a toothpaste commercial. "You were just?" 

"Oh, ah jus..."

_She just wanted to die right now in his embrace, crushed by those strong arms. _

_She just wanted to feel his steel hard body against hers, pinning her down onto a bed. _

_She just wanted to feel him deep in..._

"Ah was jus about to ask if you'd like ta hav a pitcha taken wif me..." she smiled her best smile, "...um...Santa and me..."

He returned the smile ten-fold, "I have a better proposition...".   He leaned in.

She held her breath, _"Oh ma gawd, he's gonna..."_

"I drive a Ferrari and I earn 6 figures, wanna come home with me?" he said in that same seductive whisper.

Tina blinked, the information struggling to sink home.  Her smile faded. She said the only thing her mind could put to speech.

**"What!?"**

He looked her up and down, still with that same perfect grin, "I'm sure you heard me.  My friends and I want to take you home for the night. We'll pay Two thousand dollars and you stay until dawn, doing everything we say.  That's a lot more than you'd earn in this hole, don't you think?" 

The 2 men next in line sniggered. 

Eyes unmoving, her lips quivered in disbelief, "Ah...ah....".  She wasn't sure what she was more upset at: The fact that she was doing all of this for charity and he'd just undermined all of that. Or that she perhaps looked enough of a whore for him to ask what he'd just asked.

He leaned in, "You won't be alone if thats what you're worried about. We have 3 other ladies who'll be there as well, and they're only earning a thousand for the night. And...you get all the powder you can sniff through that pretty little nose of yours..." 

He reached out to touch her nose and she slapped his hand aside. 

"Don't you touch me." she hissed, eyes burning. "This is for children, for families, not for you to go dumping your drugs or picking whores for your little... "

He interrupted her with a smirk, "All very self-righteous, babe, but you expect anyone to take you seriously while you show your tits and arse off like that?" 

Tina glared at him, biting her bottom lip.

"Is this young man bothering you?" she turned to see Santa beside them.

She blinked, "Um I was just..."

"...about to leave with me. You stay out of this, Fatso." spat the younger man, giving Santa a hard push to the side..

Tina grit her teeth, coming tense, "Hey! Don't you ..." 

"Shut your trap, slut, or I'll shut it for you!" he grapsed her arm.

Tina pulled her arm back and suppressed the urge to pound him into the ground in front of the children.

Santa didn't.

*              *              *              *

"You didn't have to jump on him, Daddy." said Tina as she pulled on her black winter coat. 

No charges had been pressed. After all, he'd pushed her daddy first. The loose jaw and cracked rib would been fair payback for the insults though.

"Nobody threatens ma li'l girl." growled Bass, removing the Santa hat. "And 'sides, the kids loved it." he chuckled, scratching at his forehead.

Tina managed a grin, hands on her hips, "Daddy! You know that's not..."

"Yeah! Yeah! Ah know." he said, waving the notion away with a similar grin. He pulled his cowboy hat down, flicking the brim with a finger.

"Daddy! you can't wear that with the suit!" Tina giggled. A Santa with a cowboy hat was just ridiculous.

Bass paused to think, then grinned as he removed the hat once more to place it on Tina's head, much to her surprise. "Okay then. You wear it for daddy and do us proud, Pumpkin."

With ease, Bass scooped her up to piggy back his shoulders, just like old times.  She laughed, adjusting the hat on her head. "Aw...You're so silly, Daddy."

He grinned once more, "Merry Christmas, Pumpkin." 

Tina nodded, squeezing her arms about his neck, "Merry Christmas, Daddy. I love you." She leaned her head atop his.

They hit the streets, drawing stares from all around as they returned home.

But she didn't care, Christmas was always special for Daddy and her, nothing would change that.

She hoped her friends were doing just as well...

_Merry Christmas, Kasumi-Chan...Lei Fang..._

*              *              *              *

**Author's Notes**

That's Bass and Tina's one done. If you've read every chapter up till now in a row (see a pattern emerging?) you should know who's coming up next. (Hint: It'll be set in Hong Kong). 

Just a quick thanks to all for reviewing as well.

DOA2 Kasumi: You go, odd-couple-girl! Get your schoolwork done first but heres hoping you keep going with your fics.

Kasumi: Practice makes perfect, keep that fic coming! 

Quiet Soul: Don't let up on that Ayane Fic now!

Zedrick: All 4 reviews AND this idea. To answer your question - Yes.  There'll be 5 more to go till completion...some in pairs.  Feel free to email me if you want to discuss fics a bit more in depth. - should be on my profile.


	6. Defiance - Jann Lee

**Of Unsent Letters and Unwritten Memoirs**

**By Kochan**

Chapter 6 (Part1): Defiance

She hadn't had this much fun for quite a while. DJ Ricky had been at his best for this Christmas with the music second to none. The food had been first class and the men...oh god...the men; Never had she seen such a collection of hard, tanned, shining bodies bumping against each other like in there. 

Lei Fang giggled to herself.

A shame there were none for the taking: they were all gay.

The click of her heels resounded onto Hollywood Road as she squeezed out of the Propaganda Nightclub. The dark blue glow of the interior was now replaced by the dull white radiation of the street lamps. Not even her tight slacks were spared, shimmering with the same pale glow that contaminated everything else in view.

She closed her eyes and let the the cool, dry air of the Hong Kong winter fill her, a welcome change from the stale, suffocating heat of the club. Her arms wrapped about the slinky red tube of her top and she felt her heart echo the raw, tribal house beats continuing to reveberate from within the building.

The ringing in her ears begin to settle and she turned her head at a drunk screaming abuse at his partner down the next street. Lei Fang bit her bottom lip, arms tightening about herself as her eyes scanned the lane for Jann Lee. Unable to find him, she pouted and begin to tap her foot in impatience. She'd given up a half night of dancing for this.

Whereever he was, he'd better not be long.

*              *              *              *

The stench of rotting food, vomit and urine hung thick in the alleyway. The air was stagnant, with not even the wind daring to pass close. Lighting was sparse at best, distant shop lights filtered through the night. What little that could penetrate the darkness hovering above only served to highlight the paint cracks and dirt marks infesting the walls.

Three of them and one of him, seemed like a fair fight. Jann Lee shifted his weight onto his back foot, hands drawn from the pockets of his dark blue jacket in readiness. He knew the woman, Siu Wen Cheng. Not the three black suits, but they didn't matter. He swept a hand through his black spiked hair as a scowl crept across his forehead; these constant interruptions were beginning to annoy him. 

He had his own life, his own plans. His hands clenched into fists; he was going to make them understand that. 

"Zhong Lei...we should talk this out. It won't take a moment of your time. You know it would be best for all of us if you came along quietly." Siu Wen was polite as always, so professional in speech and dress. But beneath that five-thousand dollar black designer suit, the dark gloss of her mane and that innocent, pretty face, there lay nothing but lies and deceit. She had used all of that to manipulate others to no end in the past. But not tonight; Jann Lee knew better, knew her too well in fact.

"I have plans, Miss Cheng. I think you should understand and respect that." his monotone voice was devoid of emotion, neck joints clicking as he rolled his neck.

Siu Wen almost sounded apologetic, feigning innocence as she looked down, "I know...and I'm so sorry that it's Christmas eve but Mr Kheng is..."

"...chasing me like a rabid dog, no doubt" Jann Lee interrupted, eyebrows knitted in irritance, "I'm not interested, Miss Cheng. I won't ever be. Your employer is no different to the other dogs he opposes and I will have no part to play in their childish games." The truth cut like a blade, and he was merciless in its delivery.

No surprise that the three black suits were offended at his open disrespect for their employer, evident in their sharp grunts and hisses.

"You dare insult the house of Kheng? You should not tread the streets of Hong Kong without watching your back after this night, Zhong Lei!" spat the leader, venom thick in his west-mainland accent. He was tall and lean with a receding hairline, peering with small, beaded eyes that would have been more at home on a reptile. The other two were younger, eyes on the lookout for anyone that might interfere. Siu Wen raised her gaze once more and he saw the silent plea in her widened eyes, begging for him to stop before matters got worse, out of hand. Well, he wasn't about to oblige her.

"I do as I wish and go where I please. Furthermore, Kheng still feuds over underground jurisdiction for Kowloon. You know that just as well as I do. There are those who would more than welcome me for what I know." Jann Lee's reply was flat and to the point. A subtle smirk to himself as he noted the woman's eyes darkening as she dropped her gaze. She hadn't wanted it to come to this, but they hadn't left him a choice. He wasn't about to grant them anything in return. 

"Worthless threats! You are nothing more than a lowly worm, and tonight you WILL know your place!" exclaimed the snake, pointing an accusing finger at him

"Better to be free as a worm than be trapped in a house of nightsoil like yourselves." Jann Lee threw back, the taunt sinking deep as they growled and advanced on him. He allowed the briefest of glances at the garbage can to his left, returning his eyes to his adversaries as a broad grin spread across his face. 

He was ready.

Like maddened boars they charged with animalistic grunts. A swift kick of his foot sent the container of putrid fish innards and rotting vegetables flying towards the leader, causing the others to pause if only for a moment

Not a split-second passed before Jann Lee had covered two steps, close enough to unleash real damage. He vaulted forwards to send a knee crashing upwards into the leader's chin, the impact dislocating his jaw and  knocking him clear off his feet,

He shifted his death gaze to the next target, seeing the man's eyes widen in fear. The suit's hand reached to his suit jacket to retrieve what could only be a weapon. 

Jann Lee never gave him a chance, crouching to deliver an dashing elbow to his prey's sternum. The man staggered backwards as his breath burst from his lungs.

The quick reverse heel kick Jann Lee followed on with connected hard with his target's cheek; the man was sent sprawling to the side of the alley. Surely incapacitated, if not unconscious.

A flicker of movement from the side caught his eye and he ducked just in time to avoid a swung baton, flashing through the space where his head had been only a moment ago. Jann Lee's forearms rose up, deflecting the hard side kick from the last of the trio, causing him to retreat a step before he settled in his stance once more.

Jann Lee's hands lowered to his sides, his Cheshire grin visibly unnerving his opponent as the man glanced about himself, anxious.

'Good, a challenge.', thought Jann Lee to himself.

His eyes tracked the all-too-predictable arc of the baton as the suit attacked once more. Jann Lee side-stepped once, back once and saw his opening. He landed a quick jab to the man's mouth, stunning him. As his prey raised his hands to guard his face, Jann Lee let loose a fury of hard punches into the man's unprotected midsection.

Each blow struck with increasing speed, increasing power, each blow biting deeper and deeper as Jann Lee felt the explosive tension building in his fist.

His shrill cry filled the alley as he released the tension, slamming a Dragon Knuckle strike into his opponent full force. He felt ribs crack beneath his knuckles before the man's body flew several feet through the air to crash into a pile of rubbish bags and bins against the wall.

Then all of a sudden, the world exploded red. The nauseating sensation of pain choked him as something crashed across his shoulder from behind. Stumbling forward, Jann Lee felt the second swing only just brushing pass his neck. His shoulder burned as he rolled upon the ground, grazing his cheek then coming to his feet in a defensive stance against the wall, teeth.gritted.

He'd been careless! 

The snake's disjointed face glared at him, one hand on his jaw, the other held high with the accursed baton. Animals were infinitely more dangerous when wounded, this one was no different. A smirk, and Jann Lee shook off the pain as he cracked his shoulder joints, hands by his sides. 

The leader rushed him and Jann Lee was more than prepared. His adrenals were already working overtime and his opponent seemed to move in slow motion by comparison. Jann Lee caught the leader's outstretched arm, twisting around behind his opponent's body in a single movement. 

Without a pause, Jann Lee's grip tightened and he used their momentum to smash the man face first into the brick wall.

The rage burned in him and Jann Lee showed no mercy, spinning about back-to-back to deliver a crushing elbow to the back of the man's head. A loud crunch sounded as his adversary's nose caved in, teeth shattering. The man's body went limp and slumped backwards to the ground, leaving only a bloodied mess that once resembled a man's face.

The baton clattered to the ground with a metallic ring, echoing the end of the conflict. Jann Lee let loose a guttural growl, raising his foot to finish off his last opponent.

"Zhong Lei! Stop!" A woman's voice; a familiar one, dragging him from his blind fury, drawing him back to the world of the sane. He looked up to see Siu Wen's face, eyes filled with tears from what she had already witnessed, begging for him to stop.

She shook her head, "Please, that's enough." she pleaded, "The man has a family." 

Jann Lee sneered amd stabbed a glare at her, "Maybe he should have thought of that first" he kicked the fallen man in the side, drawing a splutter and a groan. 

"You owe Miss Cheng for your life tonight. " he spat, then walked past the other two who were beginning to stir, rolling his shoulder once more as the dull ache there grew worse. Siu Wen stared down as he passed, unable to meet his death stare. He paused a step behind her, watching her body tense in fear as he leaned close. She turned away as his icy words chilled her neck and ear.

"People get hurt everytime we meet." Jann Lee leaned closer still, drawing a whimper from her, "Maybe its time that Kheng and you left me alone, Siu Wen." came his unsympathetic hiss. He continued walking, hand to his shoulder as the nagging pain continued. .

"Zhong Lei, I'm sorry..." she called out. 

Somehow he knew that she meant it this time, but he wouldn't let himself forgive her.

He glanced at his watch. 

Damn. He was late.

*              *              *              *

**Author's Notes**

Propaganda - Popular Gay Nightclub in Hong Kong Central. Resident House DJ is known as Ricky.

Dragon Cannon (3 punches followed by the Dragon blow/strike) - P, P, P, f+P  Just for visualisation so you know what I'm speaking of.

The conversation between Jann Lee and Kheng's group takes place in Cantonese, which is the main dialect used in Hong Kong. This is why Siu Wen addresses him as 'Zhong Lei' rather than 'Jann Lee' which would be the Mandarin form.

Guess I lied when I said that it wasn't too far away. By far the most difficult chapter I've had to write for this 'short' fic. So much so that I've had to split it into 2 parts. It's been almost 6 weeks but finally, here it is. So all you JL/LF fans, read away...and if you're wondering why the 2 haven't even touched eyes yet, well...that's because the 2nd part is still under construction (dodges rotten tomatoes) *^^*.

As a separate JL/LF fic further down (FAR FAR DOWN) the line I may actually broaden out on just what Jann Lee has had to do with Siu Wen in the past. But that's for later. 

Now for replies:

Katherine P: Thanks for the v.informative review. Have tried to keep the lines together a little more but I'm having problems with that lovely Microsoft product Winword. Silly thing keeps wanting to put massive spaces between the lines. But yes I have to say - the story IS very disjointed, with no beginning and no end most times. It's an 'experiment' in a way being my 2nd fic to test out how writing 10 chapters from different books and fusing them together can work. I swear...never to do this again :P Your fics/stories available yet?

Visitor: Assuming you're the same 'visitor' reviewing about the Fandom...firstly, thanks for the reviews - makes it all worthwhile. But...we'd like to read some of your own work as well. A chapter or two of your stuff would be GREAT!!! Don't worry about getting the whole thing done before posting! You can always repost after all?

E Predator: Had a quick read of your B Roar story. Fantastic for a first fic, looking for more. Sadly, no Bayman section planned though. Thanks for reviewing!

Dark/Steel Angel: 6th Chapter...just for yous (and any other JL/LF fans out there) *grin* Well...half of it for now anyhows *^^*

DOA2 Kasumi:  Hey hey...nice to see you back. Got a fic or two to throw about my way maybe? Don't worry, I'll make sure you get your odd couple fix soon...

Hanger 18: Hola! Thanks for reviewing as well. Must say I'm looking forward to more on Z v. bad bad Tengu girl. Maybe you can help DOA2 Kasumi out with the odd couple fix as well. *grin*

Next Part - Late for a date. Nuff said. Stay tuned.


	7. Armistice - Jann Lee/Lei Fang

Of Unsent Letters and Unwritten Memoirs

By Kochan

Chapter 6 (Part2): Armistice

She was going to kill him. More than half an hour and still no sign of him. Lei Fang shivered; clubbing attire provided little protection from the cold. No girl deserved to be kept waiting like this…not on Xmas eve…not ever! Jann Lee was going to have to give a bloody good explanation to get out of this one. She couldn't help but feel concerned though; Jann Lee was never late.

But wait, he was coming. she could make out his trademark gait anywhere. A sigh of relief first as her eyes closed. Then her eyebrows knitted together, her lips curled into a pout as anger rose to the surface. She'd thought through a hundred things to blast him with, a hundred different pieces of her mind to deliver.

Then she noticed his soiled clothes, his hand clutched at his shoulder. Her own hands came to her mouth to stifle the gasp as she saw the gash on his cheek. 

"Oh God." she whispered to herself before running to him, arms lowering to fold about her body as she begin to shiver again, this time from shock. Her widened eyes screamed the questions in silence, the questions she was too shocked to find the words for. Jann Lee's own eyes showed nothing at first, but then she saw what had to be a brief sting of guilt there before he averted them. 

"Sorry." He managed after a long pause.

Hearing his voice, she found her own tongue, "What hap...I mean...how could, who wou...".

"I'll take you home," he followed in that same monotonous tone, not seeming to have heard her. With a grunt and a frown, he slipped his jacket off and draped it over her bare shoulders as she stared in stunned silence. Then he was walking away, leaving her to trail behind.

Cold and caring all at once, as only Jann Lee could be.

*              *              *              *

The short walk to the main MTR interchange in Central only took a few minutes,  but to Lei Fang it seemed like hours. She knew Jann Lee was hiding something behind those distant eyes, yet the chill that surrounded him made her too scared to ask. She watched him during the crowded ride as he stood staring into blank space, the void in her stomach growing larger with each passing moment. The torturous minutes passed, the train crossing through the Admiralty exchange and via the under-sea tunnel to Tsim Sha Tsui station. Jann Lee stepped out of the train without a word and they squeezed through the mass of commuters at the station and the nightgoers about the streets above. Lei Fang couldn't help but notice him clutching at his shoulder, her concern mounting with her anxiety. 

The crowd thinned as they passed Nathan Road. Two building blocks, an elevator ride every bit as uncomfortable as the train trip and they were standing before the door to Lei Fang's apartment. Lei Fang held the key tight between her fingers, staring at the keyhole as though her gaze alone would unlock the door, the silence eating into her. A huff of frustration, and she shook off the nagging feeling in her stomach, forcing the key through the lock, almost snapping it in the process. The front door swung open and the crisp night air found its way to them once more via the balcony.

Then just as she'd feared, Jann Lee turned to go, "I'm leaving." he muttered.

_You can't leave me like this. Not while I know you're hurt._

Lei Fang bit her lip as she searched for something to make him stay. Her eyes flashed to the balcony doors; she swallowed her pride. A loud gasp, a hand to her lips, she caused him to turn back, "Oh my God! Jann Lee, those doors weren't open when I left!" she shrunk back from the doorway, eyes wide to feign fear.

Jann Lee frowned at her for the briefest moment before he brushed passed her to enter the apartment, narrowed eyes sweeping the living room like an eagle for signs of an intruder. He checked the remaining rooms, returning with a single slow shake of his head. She dropped her gaze, wanting him to stay even though she was more than capable of taking care of herself, "I don't feel safe, would you stay a while?"

Releasing a tired sigh, he looked away, seating himself on the sofa. Lei Fang could almost feel him rolling his eyes as she closed the front and balcony doors. She came about to tend to his shoulder, extending her arm out. "Here, let me take a look at that."

Jann Lee pulled away from her, eyes still narrowed, "Don't...touch me."

The harshness in his voice hammered in like a nail into her heart, "I didn't mean..." she came silent, feeling the tears well up in her eyes, hand clamping over her mouth.

"Just get me some ice, Lei Fang." He met her eyes with his own a moment, his tone softened, "Please."

She thought she saw a glimpse of guilt in those eyes and decided to make the most of it, giving him a hurt look before leaving for the kitchen with an audible sniff, lip quivering.

The freezer door groaned as she flung it open, a muttered curse escaping her lips, she'd managed to hold the tears back though. 

_He's such an arrogant bastard! Why can't he just let someone who honestly cares into his space for just one little moment._

Then another curse; the ice tray was empty. Her fingers were halfway through dialling her neighbour upon her cell phone until she spied the bag lying at the bottom of the drawer.

*              *              *              *

"Sorry, it's all I've got." said Lei Fang as she dropped the pack of peas on the table with a clean dishcloth. A sharp intake of breath and a sigh to follow. She had to show him her pain, if only to get some form of reaction from him.

Jann Lee scratched his temple, then slipped his arm from the shirt sleeve and returned a small nod as his thanks, "It'll do." He wrapped the packet in the cloth and pressed it to his bare shoulder. She winced herself, seeing the grimace etched on his face, the hiss searing his lips. Not staring was difficult, all that training and fighting that he went through toned him, his biceps and shoulder bulk were prime example.

A moment of silence passed between them as she thought how to ask him of the wound, now that he had softened a little. The sound of his voice jerked Lei Fang from her thoughts, "It's warm in here."

Lei Fang blinked, looked up, "Oh?" she hadn't noticed.

Jann Lee nodded, "Would you open a window?"

Lei Fang returned the nod, moving to the balcony doors to throw them open once more. She was greeted by an amused look from Jann Lee as she turned about, "Is that safe?" came the question.

"Oh sure, I usually even have them open when I head out. This is the fifth storey after all." She shrugged.

Jann Lee just smirked, readjusting the make shift ice pack on his shoulder as he looked away.

_Oh God! _She'd set a trap for herself and stumbled into it like a blind fool. Her cheeks flared with embaressment, with anger at herself and…and…her eyes dashed left & right as she sought a change of topic, a way back out of this, "Um…would you like something to…"

"I think we could both do with a drink, don't you?" Jann Lee interrupted, eyebrow raised. She bit her lip as was habit and nodded faster than an over-enthusiastic puppy before racing to the kitchen.

Mugs, teaspoons, effervescence, she retrieved the chilled water from the fridge…then paused.

_He should rest, I'll be able to take far batter care of him that way._

Her eyes flashed to the bottle of Temazepam sleeping pills to the side.

*              *              *              *

She brought the glasses on a tray to the table a moment later, hands almost trembling at the fear of being discovered. "Cordial, I hope it's…"

"Interesting painting." Jann Lee pointed behind her, "Did you do that?"

She whirled about to face the painting which he spoke of, 'The Blooming Flowers and Hundred Birds.' by Wu Meiling

"No Silly! I couldn't paint like that even if my life depended on it." She giggled, glad for the chance to laugh, facing him once more.

_Gosh, sometimes he does say the silliest things._

He shrugged, glass already in his hands, raising it in a mock toast . "Cheers." He tipped it back as she watched.

"Sure…" she lifted her own glass and sipped on the cordial, eyes on his face.

A frown crossed his brow, "Something the matter?"

Lei Fang almost choked on her drink as panic seized her heart. "No, no…nothing…really." She drained her glass so as not to arouse any further suspicion.

"Tell me about that painting, Lai Fong." Jann Lee asked in Cantonese, drumming his fingers on his knee. 

Lei Fang tilted her head at the oddity of his request. Jann Lee had used Cantonese with her only once or twice in the past, though it did make her feel more at ease. And Jann Lee didn't care much for art either. Nevertheless, she proceeded to relate the tale of her trip to Taiwan and her visit to the Meiling Art memorial Museum where she purchased a copy of the painting.

*              *              *              *

He was getting bored, had to be getting sleepy as well. His image was beginning to blur…wait…something wasn't right. Jann Lee didn't seem himself,  his eyes seemed warm, his smile sincere.

"Lai Fong, forgive me for treating you in this manner. There is so much that I have to say to you, yet I cannot for fear of endangering your life." Her breath caught in her throat as he leaned in to plant the softest of kisses on her cheek. Her heart was about to explode! She wanted to much to return his kiss yet she couldn't move, couldn't breathe even.

"I care for you in a way that I shouldn't, and it's something that I'll have to deal with, but for now, take care of yourself. Sing Dan Fai Lok, Lai Fong."

…and the world snapped back to her in the form of the blinding glow overhead, the halogen light forcing her to cover her face with her hand. Lei Fang blinked the sleep from her eyes and looked about. The room still whirled about her but she knew Jann Lee was gone. Somehow he'd known and swapped the drinks, used her own trick against her. She had no doubt of that. Even now she could feel the effects of the drug as her head throbbed with every pulse of her heart. Jann Lee's jacket slipped off her as she sat up and she caught sight of the note that had fallen to the side.

_(Thanks for the peas and the drink. Merry Xmas, Jann Lee. _

_P.S - I think I left my jacket at your place.)_

Lei Fang managed a smile, struggling to her feet before staggering to the balcony to gather her thoughts with the aid of some fresh air. 

_Was that kiss real? Did he really say those things? Or was it all... just a dream?_

She didn't know, and was never going to find out for certain. She looked at the note once more and giggled; One thing was for sure, she was going to see him again, and soon. 

The deep, bass tone of a foghorn echoed through the night from the nearby ferry terminal as her eyes shut once more, "Merry X'mas, Jann Lee." she whispered.

*              *              *              *

**Author's Notes**

****

Tsim Sha Tsui - Main Shopping district in Kowloon. Yes, Lei Fang lives on Kowloon Island, not Hong Kong itself. This is also where the ferry terminal to Macau is located.

Temazepam - Commonly available/used sleeping pills, active ingredient Benzo Diazepine. Being a clubber/student, Lei Fang needs to be able to sleep at any time of the day. *^^* Not particularly potent though.

Wu Meiling - 100+ year old Taiwanese freestyle painting educator. V.good at what he does. Go search him up if you're interested. Here's the painting if you're curious. Nice isn't it? 

http://www.artcomma.com.tw/left_link/art_xxx/ML_Wu/ML_Wu/c0703a_L.jpg

Lai Fong - Lei Fang's name in Cantonese. I'm sure most of you would have figured that out.

Yet another 6 weeks. But that's the 2 most difficult chapters out of the way. Contrary to what you might think, JL/LF are NOT my favourite couple even thouugh their part spans 2 chapters and over 5000 words. Anyhows, hope you JL?LF fans got your fix from the last 2 chapters because I WON'T be updating their story beyond this point, not for a LOOOOONG time anyhows. (Got a ton of other fics in the pipeline). Now before I have to start dodging rotten vegetables, (like last time for making ppls wait 6 weeks?), let me get on with the replies. (Don't like replying in reviews themselves)

LeiFang Fan: Soon? My heads already on the block methinks *grin*. Hopefully - that gave you a little bit of a fix for nows.

Unholy Preacher: Longer even in coming, but thank goodness its all done now. But at 2 chapters it shall remain at for now. Love your own stuff, though I'm wondering which one you'll be completing first. IA?

Hanger 18: Dude! Looking forward to seeing your Zack fic completed as well. I haven't been to HK since 10 years ago, but so I hear it a pretty tripped out place. 

Dark Angel: Hope you enjoyed it. They're not my fav/strongest couple so it'll be a little while in coming for another one of these. (hang on, I already said that further up) Ah what the. Cheers DA!

Auron: Thanks! Seems as though everyone's going Ryu/Kasumi Lemons these days though. 

Zedrick: Thanks once again for the review, Zed. Extension's going to be quite a while in coming yet. No, I can't kill Lei Fang (Annoying as she is) but you just leave things to me and I'm sure I'll come up with some horrible way to torture the poor girl in an sequel/prequel. How's the updates on your side going?

Visitor: No need for an email, Visitor. All you need is some knowledge of a text editor (Like Winword - Heck, I use Wordpad) Feel free to email me if you need some help - kochan@alphalink.com.au  We;d LOVE to see a fic from yous.

EvilBug: Not in this fic, EB. 'Finsternis' is an extension (actually its the main fic) from the same universe as this story. This was something that was really meant as a side project to be completed in less than 2 weeks thats stretched out 4 months and even longer!!! Thanks for the review!

Tiger5913: Yeh, Jann Lee is a naughty, naughty little boy alright. Esp if I ever do a prequel I'll show just how much he misbehaved. Well, hope you liked this chap as it's kinda like what you asked for.

Tx all yous for the reviews!

Next Chap - Our lovely French Opera Goddess. On a boat too (No not the Titanic). 3 chapters to go y'all!


	8. Destitute - Helena

**Of Unsent Letters and Unwritten Memoirs  
By Kochan**

Chapter 7: Destitute

  


**Author's Note** - Shoujo-Ai/Yuri Lime towards the last 1/4. If this isn't your cup of tea, stop before you get there and hit that little 'back' button on your browser. Otherwise, enjoy!!!

  
  


The deep, tuba-like rumble of the foghorn brought Helena's attention about from the score sheet she'd been focused on. She looked out the tint-darkened window of her suite on board the 'Renom' to see the 11pm Kowloon to Macau ferry preparing to leave from Tsim Sha Tsui terminal. Her own luxury yacht was already enroute to Macau with 30 minutes of the voyage remaining.

Tonight's performance was to be a big one; an audience of a thousand at the Macau Cultural Centre Auditoria. She was to be headlining an elite recital for ambassadors, political heavyweights and opera connoiseurs alike. Christine Lenger, Mezzo Soprano of the highest order was to duet with her on 'Sous le dome epais' from Delibes's 'Lakme', a global favourite for its highly challenging and melodic Coloratura Soprano role. A delicate smirk curled at Helena's lips. Tonight, that role was hers. There had been Dame Joan Sutherland, Sumi Jo: her greatest influences, her idols. Now, it was her turn to cast forth her favoured piece in all it's glory. Soon, she would ascend to just such a status.

She tapped her pen in an almost subconscious manner against her full lips, painted in the lightest of pinks to match the brilliant white, full length satin gown she had donned. Elaborate frills and victorian lace complimented the hem, sleeves and collar of the dress along with a styled bow located just above her full bosom. The remainder of her makeup was light, yet elegant in its presentation. Constance had done a wonderful job with the least amount of cosmetics just as she had asked. After all, she was looking to pass as a Viennese Countess, not a Parisian Whore. She was Helena Douglas, crown of the Douglas empire, of all that her father had built up and left to her; Stocks and shares worth trillions of francs, a fleet of cargo and cruise liners, enough jets and helicopters to form a small air force, 2 commercial airlines, small to medium enterprises numbering into the thousands and 15 multinationals including a wholly owned Research and Development facility known as DOATEC. Indeed, the Douglas Organic and Anthropological Technical Enhancement Centre itself was worth more than 70% of the family holdings. In summary, far more than any Viennese Countess had ever envisioned having at her disposal.

Helena let out a laboured sigh as her eyes closed. Despite the immense wealth, she did wish she had been born 4 centuries back as a Viennese Countess; life was so much simpler then. All she wanted to do was sing, like her mother. But here she was, a poor little rich girl with an empire worth more than the GDP of a medium sized country. An empire that came with a price too dear, even for her: that of her parents' lives. Both killed...no...assassinated within months of each other. Another sigh, tears threatening to escape as her thoughts came to her mother. Perhaps Papa had had his share of enemies, but why Maman? Maman didn't have to die. 

"Non, I promised myself I wouldn't cry any more. Not another tear." she whispered to herself in a voice shattered by the passing wave of emotion. But she knew it was a promise she couldn't keep as the tears came...uninvited. 

But then there was a gentle rap at the side, followed by the soft, dulcet voice of Constance. "Mademoiselle Helene?" Her 18 year old maidservant called from behind the cabin door. Constance was her closest and dearest friend, an orphan taken in from young by her parents and raised much like a younger sister, but for the purpose of serving as a maid. Now, Constance was all that remained of what had once been her family and for this reason had become so much dearer to her.

Helena held her breath and squeezed her remaining tears back, then called out in as best a voice as she could manage, "Entre, Constance." How did she always seem to know just when to knock?

The door slid to the side with a swish and her fair-skinned, auburn haired little maid stepped through the doorway, complete with makeup kit in hand. Constance may have been younger and more casual than most on Helena's entourage, but even with a pair of dark jeans and a cropped red tee her mistress found her to have no end of grace and charm. Helena closed her eyes and sniffed, keeping silent after, knowing how fortunate she was to have Constance. The girl had the gift of a perfect servant: Anticipation. Through the years, the girl had learnt to know when her mistress was going to be hungry, when she was going to be tired, when she was going to need comfort, often even before her mistress herself knew. And here she was once again with her soft tissues, dabbing at the spilt tears, reapplying foundation, mascara, shadow and liner even before Helena herself had thought to call.

She opened her eyes after to gaze down at her sweet angel, "Merci, Constance. You make me beautiful once more."

Constance shook her head, "Mademoiselle Helene is always beautiful. Constance would just like to make her happier." she readied the tube of lipstick, "Mademoiselle has been biting her lip. This is the sign of sadness, non?"

Helena lowered her gaze a moment, feeling the heat rise to her cheeks, "You know me too well, Constance." she whispered before parting her lips for the reapplication. She couldn't take her eyes off her maid, watching the younger girl's own lips pursed with such innocent seduction as she worked, doe eyes intent on her job.

And then she was finished, closing the little makeup kit with a click. "Voila. No more crying, mmm Mademoiselle?" she smiled, rising to take her leave.

Helena took gentle hold of her arm, "Attende, Constance." Silence passed between them as their eyes met. Then Constance closed hers, Helena doing likewise as she leaned forward, hand warm at her maid's soft cheek.

Their kiss was soft, light...no words exchanged, none needed.They embraced after, cheek to cheek, drawing the other's scent deep, savouring it.

"Constance." whispered Helena after the longest of pauses. "Why do you not seek a companion of your own?"

The girl in her arms turned her head and Helena felt a pair of soft lips nuzzle at her neck, "Mademoiselle teases. Constance is hers and hers alone." came the hushed reply.

Helena couldn't help but smile, it was just what she so desired to hear, "Oui, I would go insane with jealousy were it any other way." she giggled and the younger girl did likewise.

Then Constance sang in a whisper:

_'Oh! maîtresse,  
C'est l'heure ou je te vois sourire,  
L'heure bénie où je puis lire dans le coeur toujours fermé de Lakmé!"   
  
('Oh! mistress,  
It is the hour that I see you smiling,  
The blessed hour where I am able to read the ever closed heart of Lakmé!' )  
_

Helena couldn't help but laugh, almost hard enough to draw tears once more. "Cherie! Those are Christine Lenger's lines!"

"She is your slave for a night, I am yours...for eternity." Constance nuzzled her again.

Constance knew just what to say, and when to say it. Helena felt so warm within she could find nothing to answer with for a moment. She whispered after, "Constance?"

"Oui, Mademoiselle?" The reply was punctuated by a soft kiss at her neck.

"Ah, just Helene will do Constance." said Helena, turning her head to return the kiss.

"Oui, Mademoiselle." Helena felt a bite this time.

She framed the girl's face in her hands, fingers smoothing over the soft milky cream of her cheeks, "After the concert...would you share my bed?" 

"Bien sur, Helene." Constance beamed, adding the sweetest of smiles to the prettiest of faces.

Helena smiled and leaned in to kiss her again, deeper this time. Moist lips parted to invite probing tongues within. Hands roamed down over supple hips, up over full breasts, squeezing, teasing, flowing. Then flushed and breathless, they held each other at arms length.

A smile curved at the edges of her maid's lips, "Helene?"

It was Helena's turn to reply, "Oui Constance?"

Her maid reached to the side for the cosmetic case, "Your makeup, Mademoiselle." 

Helena giggled...how could she resist? And as Constance painted her lips once more, she swore tonight would be her most powerful performance yet, to make her mother proud in the skies above.

Her eyes closed as she dedicated it in mind, 'Joyeux Noel, Maman.'

* * * *

**Author's notes**

DOATEC - Douglas Organic and Anthropological Technical Enhancement Centre. Anthropology is the science of human beings. Put that together with the cloning and it starts to make sense.

Renom - 'Fame' in French. Fame as some of you might know was Helena's father's name. Here's a link to what the yacht is like.

http://www.sirwinstonluxuryyacht.com/intro.htm 

Sous le Dome Epais (Beneath the Thick Dome) - Perhaps the most reknown song from the Opera 'Lakme' by Leo Delibes. This was the Soprano duet used by British Airways in their TV advertisment years ago with hundreds of people holding up placards on a beach to form a pair of eyes, lips and nose. They come together and form a face at the end. In the Opera, 'Lakme' is the daughter of an Indian priest and 'Mallika' is her slave. It is these two characters who perform the duet together. 'Lakme' requires a Soprano (Helena Douglas) for the role and 'Mallika' a Mezzo Soprano (Christine Lenger). (This is why Constance mentions about Christine being Helena's Slave for a night)

Mezzo Soprano - Medium Soprano - sings about 1/2 an octave below Soprano.

Coloratura Soprano - (Music dictionary definition): Florid passages either written into an aria or inserted by the singer to show the singer's dexterity and skill; a voice (usually soprano) who can sing that type of music. A Coloratura Soprano is capable of hitting C7, which is the C above High C(C6) and above. Helena is capable of hitting C8 (That's GOOD).

Bien Sur - Of course

Joyeux Noel - Merry Xmas

  


Phew! Only 4 weeks for this one. It wasn't anywhere near as tough as the last 2 chapters though. Right, enough of the notes - on with the replies!!

  


DarkAngel - Cheers! DA! Hoped you like the latest installment, though its quite different to the previous 2 chappies.

Tiger5913 - (Curtsie) Thanks for reading once again, oh fellow kick booty author. Jann Lee's an arrogant prick. That's how I see him, that's how I'll write him. When I do that section I'll make sure I just how he did. Rating WILL be bumped up as well.

Preacher - Welcome home, Preacher. Nice to see you got some movement on IA again. I'll drop a couple of reviews in - now that THIS is done. Nope. Sorry, no Helena doing any patented 10/11 hit combos in this, but hell - she's on the job at mo *^^* It's only been 4 weeks for this one fortunately.

Pisces - Hey, thanks for reviewing! I'll have to drop over and put a review on your Cruise fic as well. Hope you enjoyed the read!

  


Next Chap - Whoo!!! Back to Japan! Ayane time!


	9. Condoned - Ayane

**Of Unsent Letters and Unwritten Memoirs  
By Kochan**

Chapter 8: Condoned

  


**Author's Note** - As a warning. Hints of incest further down though none actually taking place.

  
  


Midnight over Shiga prefecture. The crispness of a cold winter's night in the harsh, icy air. Despite the blackened dome overhead, the sky kept its sight with the moon, risen from the sanctuary of the dark clouds once the snow showers had ceased. Everything it cast its eye upon was coated with a incandescent white: The frosted, tree-lined slopes of the Nakago peaks, the vast shores of the Biwa Lake, the water itself a blanket of shimmering satin. 

Everything, but for the stone tablets that Ayane stared at. It seemed neither sunshine nor moonlight dared tread near during her visits. Her heart felt heavy and cold, not unlike the hard, unmarked gray marble block before her. Never had it conveyed anything to her but this void. It felt as though her mother had never loved her, and even bore hatred for her beyond the grave, her youngest illegitimate child, born of rape. 

But still Ayane came, bearing flowers, and with them love, only to be absorbed by the sense of emptiness that clung about this grove. She lowered her scarf, smoothing the folds of her ash gray coat aside to kneel before the tablets. After settling the bouquet of Camellias and Yellow Pansies against the stone block, she proceeded to clear the sides of the withered flowers from her past visit. There was some emotion left in her yet, and she let it pour forth to warm her heart. 

"Pansies, to remember you by. And Camellias, because you were so lovely, Oka-sama." Ayane whispered, pausing in her toil to wipe a tear from her cheek. She let a sigh escape, her breath misting in a stray beam of moonlight. 

"Oka-sama, why did you leave us when we were so young?" she said, eyes helpless and lips parted in desolation. "Look at us now, the demons we've become, forced to hunt each other." 

Yet she knew it was only herself she spoke of. Kasumi did not seek her demise and still loved her as a sister, much as Ayane was loath to admit. 

"We needed love, needed protection. At least...at least you'd made sure Kasumi had a brother." her fingers gripped the top of the tablet hard, knuckles white from the tension. 

"But there was no one there when he came to me...those nights. How could I stop him?" Her body shivered as she wept, the unwelcome memories of her father crawling out from whence she'd buried them, "He took me just like he did you, again...and again. How could you just let him do what he did?" 

She'd lost her power of speech, with nothing more to say, fallen tears cold on her face. She'd asked the same questions many times before, and had never received an answer. 

But this time was different. 

"Ayane?" 

The voice pulled her from her muse and she turned, looking through vision blurred by tears to the Kunoichi awaiting her . Soft chestnut eyes that were as she remembered her mother's, and once her sister's gazed down upon her. 

"We should go." said Zwei with a gentle nod, smoothing her fingers over the black scarf of her Gi. 

Ayane looked upon the delicate features of the Kunoichi and let her tension drain with yet another sigh, her own gaze dropping to the ground as she dabbed at her eyes with her scarf. This was her sister, her family now. She sought in her heart to forgive Kasumi perhaps just once, if only for the sake of her mother's memory this winter night. 

Rising from her kneeling position, Ayane faced to the North, braving the cold, unceasing, bitter bite of the Kogarashi wind. She shifted to her spell stance, two fingers of one hand pointed skywards as she rested it on the open palm of the other. Her body warmed as she channeled the surrounding air about her into an invisible vortex. 

"Hageshi ikari ni moeru honou o suhai suru.(I embrace the fury of the flames)" she called, releasing the tight swirl of heated wind upwards into the atmosphere, causing leaf and branch alike to shiver in the grove about her. 

"Rest well, Onee-san...wherever you may be." she whispered, looking upwards as the stars glittered ever the brighter through the trees above, expressing their thanks for her gift. 

* * * *

**Author's notes**

Shiga Prefecture - Consists of mountain ranges that surround Lake Biwa, the largest (Almost 680 square kms) lake in Japan. Shiga is close to the geographical centre of Japan. If you recall from Chapter 1 (Go read it now if you like), Hayate and Kasumi are in part of the Fukui prefecture, directly northwards of Shiga. The Nakago mountains serve as the border between the two prefectures. 

Oka-sama- Japanese for mother is Oka-san. Ayane has the utmost respect for her mother as a parent as well as a warrior, hence the 'Sama' suffix. 

Ayane's Biological father is Raidou (Boss char from the 1st DOA) NOT Genra. Ayane is the child of Raidou and Ayame, who is also Hayate's and Kasumi's mother. What isn't clear is whether or not Raidou and Ayame had an affair or whether Raidou forced himself upon Ayame (Ayane has her own beliefs on this - and so do I *^^*). 

Zwei - Who's the 2nd Kunoichi? (smile) If you can't guess, you'll find out soon enough in my other fic 'Finsternis' once this is complete. As a BIG hint, the name is German. 

Kogarashi - The cold winter wind. The Japanese have countless names for the wind, depending on season, direction, humidity etc etc. Kitakaze is the north winter wind, but it's termed as the Kogarashi when deadly cold and icy. 

  


Yeahhhhh!!! An update in under 2 weeks. A short chappy it is though, but one I'm quite happy with considering I've been down with the Flu. Let's hope that I can keep this pace up for 'Finsternis' once I return to it after this. Yes, there'll be one more chapter after this before it's complete. I knew exactly how to finish it and if you kept up right through the chapters, the middle was the hardest section to write. On to the replies for now though... 

  


DarkAngel004/1043 - Hehe, not sure which one to call you. I dropped both in to be sure. Once again, glad to see you back 'o' regular reader. Here's hoping you enjoy this 2nd to last chapter. 

NthDegree256 - I've taken this off a review I posted to your own fic 'Cyclical', and a helluva fic it is that!!! 

Thank you muchly for the past review on 'Unsent Letters'. As for Helena's (At least, the Helena I have in mind) sexuality, she DOES indeed have very strong morals. But like any other human, she accepts there must be sin as well, and to her homosexuality is less of a sin than adultery, as she sees the latter as far more destructive than the former. If she must transgress one sin to protect that which is most dear to her (Constance), then she will do so, and seek forgiveness, for that is her way of life. (Just as she hunts her mother's killer) To her, God loves sinners...period. (Sorry bout the extended rant). 

As for your last comment, yes - we're all writing fics, so some liberty (in some fics A LOT) is taken with the chars for the plot we don't see in the game. But I try to adhere to Canon, if I can. I like to see the Helena I've portrayed as not straying from that. 

At this point in time, I haven't taken the time to post up the 4th review for you fic yet, this chapter is why. But now that it's up...*grin* Hope you liked it as much as I liked yours! 

UnholyPreacher - Hey ho Preacher! Good to see you back. No harm with giving ourselves a little pat on the back once in a while I guess. Gives us the inspiration to write, and that can only be a good thing. *^^* 

Great to see you've gotten IA back on track once more with a good idea of where to take it (riiight????) With the DOATEC thing, I kinda thought it was really corny to have it called Dead or Alive something or other, so I just had to rename it something. Guess it worked out (smile). I had no interest in Opera whatsoever (still don't actually), but a few hours on the internet and you can dig up some fairly solid material to support a fic. 

I had 2 years of French in High School, so I did have a foot to start of from *^^* Helena and Constance? I decided not to step too far into the lemon department so as to keep this fic 'clean'. Sex may sell, but this isn't the fic for it. Sooner or later, I'll put it in somewhere. Hope you enjoyed this one! 

Pyralis - I was about to mention that I'd been waiting for an update to 'Blinking Tears', then I caught sight of the 2 new fics and update (as well as a poem) that you plopped on the Street Fighter archive. Read 'Nightmare Existence', I'll drop a review on that soon. (If theres one fav char of mine on SF, it's Rose). Thanks once again for reading, hope you like the latest chapter! 

Next Chap - **Final Chapter!** Back to where it all begin. Hayate and Kasumi once again. 


	10. Awakened - Kasumi/Hayate

**Of Unsent Letters and Unwritten Memoirs  
By Kochan**

Chapter 9: Awakening

  
  


**Note:** This is NOT a songfic. I've just taken lines from one of my favourite songs and inserted them at (In my opinion) appropriate points. Marked by italicized text and Tildes ~ Other italicized sentences are thoughts

  
  


His image was clouded a moment until the mist dissipated in the icy night air. Then there he was again, dashing with those warm, narrowed eyes, charming with that amused grin against the dark winter's sky that was studded with stars. Another frosted breath from her and once more his visage was obscured by the haze, coming clear after as though she was awakening from a dream. He was real, the smooth feel of his cheek against her fingertips proof of this as she reached up to caress there. 

"I won't disappear, Kasumi." Hayate chuckled, adjusting the collar of his blue haori before stroking at her soft fingers, returning her touch. 

The young girl shook her head once in his lap, a soft smile on her lips as she curled her body up closer beside him. Her pink floral Kimono restricted her movements somewhat though it succeeded in keeping her warm. "I looked for you, for so long." 

"And you found me, for that I thank you, and love you." his words warmed her just like his touch at her ear, her hair as his fingers toyed there. 

"I wish...I only wish you could promise never to leave me again, Onii-Chan." Kasumi whispered, yet she knew it was a promise he couldn't make. 

Hayate blinked once then looked aside, his smile fading. Her heart sank as a deep silence settled between them. They both knew this happiness was but a brief spark; it couldn't last with things the way they were. Soon her brother would have to return to their clan, and she would be alone again, roaming the forest, fleeing her past. To their clan, she had once been a Kunoichi of the utmost respect and authority. Now, she was regarded as a 'Fugitive Shinobi', a threat of the highest order with the information she carried. A hunted animal, marked for death. The first stone had been cast, and they would stop at nothing until she was eradicated. 

Kasumi inhaled a deep breath, hoping to numb the ache in her chest with the cold air as she held it in; but all it did was chill her lungs. A laboured sigh...No... she refused to let this one dark thought take away from the best of times she'd spent with her brother since they were children. The young girl reached up to rest her palm at his cheek once more, "You're cold." whispered Kasumi with a giggle, even if it was a little forced. 

He said nothing, answering with a smile as he caressed her hand with his own, the deep brown pools of his eyes never leaving hers. She accepted his silence; there were no words one could find to say what his smile did. The way her tall, dark-haired brother gazed upon her now, it was unlike how he looked at anyone else, including her younger sister Ayane. There was love there, the love that was sunshine in her heart, that warmed her, protected her. 

Her close bond with her elder sibling had called out to her upon his dissapearance and stengthened when they'd found each either. Since then, it had continued to grow and now, in his presence...it was overwhelming. Kasumi could anticipate Hayate's actions in her mind, feel his heart beating with hers, hear his thoughts whispered aloud in her ear. There was almost nothing she could think of that was not him. 

But as Kasumi looked beyond the soft warmth of his eyes, she uncovered something that scared her. Something that was not spoken of, perhaps even unthinkable. Something so forbidden that the consequences were horrifying. 

  
_~Don't go near the fire, don't go in the dark...~_   


She shivered as the realisation struck home, thrilling yet terrifying her as she came to terms with the deepest and darkest feelings hidden in the depths of her soul. Could it be...that they both felt the same way? 

  
_~Don't give in to your desire, 'cause he's gonna break your heart...~_   


She felt the traitorous blush rise to her cheeks, marring her attempts to hide her feelings as she kept her brother's gaze. 

  
_~In your eyes, forbidden love...~ _  


And just as she thought he might, Hayate leaned closer in, his eyes intent. There was no mistaking the desire within them. The sound of her heart pounding was deafening in her mind. Kasumi found herself unable to move though she didn't know if her body was frozen from fear or anticipation. 

  
_~In your smile, forbidden love...~ _  


Her breath caught in her throat, her form trembling as her brother's warm touch strayed up over her neck, then to her cheek, mirroring her own from before. His lips parted, eyes impassioned before he closed them. 

  
_~In your kiss, forbidden love...~_   


A soft whimper and her own eyes fluttered closed. Hayate's lips brushed over her own, and she felt them betray her as they parted likewise to accept his kiss. The scent of the ocean breeze, mixed with his cologne swept over her, filling her senses as the kiss deepened, time losing all meaning, the moment becoming eternal. 

  
_~If I had one wish, love would feel like this.~_   


Kasumi didn't know just how long it was before panic seized her, and she gasped, breaking the kiss as she turned away from him, "We musn't." she whispered her thoughts aloud in the smallest of voices. "This isn't right, Onii-Chan." 

She bit her lip, hating herself for saying what she did. Just by watching him as she opened her eyes she could feel the guilt and pain tearing into his soul. 

"I...I'm sorry, Kasumi...I should never have let it happen." Hayate shook his head, eyes heavy, his face scarred with a mixture of frustration, confusion and disbelief. She had never seen her elder brother, her sworn protector and guardian as helpless as this, and all because of her. 

She sat up and embraced him, afraid of losing him like this. sharing his pain within as her arms slid about his neck, "Please, don't say another word." she begged, the ache in her heart getting to an unbearable point. Never had a breath come as difficult as her next one, "Just hold me now...that's all I ask of you." she whispered, her voice on the verge of failing her. Kasumi's eyes squeezed shut once more, the first of many tears finding their way out. 

He pressed her to him, and she was thankful for that; no matter what happened between them, Hayate would always remain her brother. _'Onii-Chan...'_ she thought, _'I searched for you and found you. But now I'm falling in love with you and my heart won't let go.'_ She wept in silence, tears soaking into his jacket. His fingers slipped through the silky mane of her auburn hair, drawing another whimper from her. Part of her mind hungered for more of his touch yet another knew it was forbidden to feel this way. 

_'Oh, Kami-Sama...have I displeased you so that I must bear this curse? To desire the only man I cannot love. To be so close to him, yet not be able to have him as my own. If I must be punished, I can only ask that my life be taken. But I beg of you, please make this pain stop.'_ Kasumi shook as the silent sobs wracked her body, choking her inside. And she felt her brother's agony through the tightening of his embrace, his breathing heavy in her ear, having the strength to hold back his own tears, yet not having the strength to show them. 

Forsaken she was, by Clan, by God and even by Love... 

**** 

Kasumi panted, blinking her tears away and turned to look out over the distant mountains that were shrouded in darkness. It had tugged at her trained senses, pulling her from her muse. 

"Something is coming." she whispered. Hayate held her close, arms about her supple waist as he nodded. She knew he'd felt it as well. 

The stars sparkled ever brighter over the horizon...and then it found her, a warm, soothing summer wind in the midst of winter. It kissed her cheeks, caressed her hair if only for a few seconds. A call from across the mountains, that could only have come from her sister. 

Hayate's face was one of grief, but he managed a smile, knowing the response as well as she did, "Kaze no nakigoe ga kikoeru (I hear the tears of the wind)." he whispered, his mantra since childhood. 

And she did likewise, eyes closing as she called to the mountains. "Ameno kanashimi o kanjiru (I feel the sorrow of the rain)." Even with her sins, there was forgiveness from even the most bitter of blood. It soothed her thoughts, the love from her siblings healing her heart, at least for now. 

Her family's thoughts were as one...for this night. Perhaps a sign, of better things to come. Kasumi closed her eyes, praying to her sister, 'Be well, Ayane-Chan...I still love you. I always will.' 

  
****   


**Author's (brief) Notes:**

Lyrics are taken from 'Forbidden Love' by Madonna. 

Fugitive Shinobi: I really don't like the term 'runaway'. 

  
  


That's it!All Complete! Countless hours in front of the PC, numerous sleepy days and cans of Diet Coke (tm) at work for 9 chapters of about 13000 words. First fic is complete - And don't you folks worry, there's more in the pipeline yet (Check 'Facing Side of the Coin' and 'Finsternis' for updates). 

As for the pairing? Well, there's been KasumiXRyu, HayateXAyane, RyuXAyane (Kudos Pyralis), an odd KasumiXAyane from a while back and of course the Yaoi fangirls are hard at work with HayateXRyu (Samus S and Juunko). But there's never been KasumiXHayate...so boldly going where no DOA fanfic writer has yet is moi. The challenge is making it plausible, keeping the characters IC. Everything I write is according to Canon. DOA makes it that much easier with it's paper-thin plot. It's ALL possible. When you look at Kasumi being as obsessed with her elder brother, I like to think it's even probable. This is to be my main (I write them best) DOA pairing so be prepared for a full 4-5 fics over the next 12 or so months focused largely around the siblings. 

Last Replies for this fic: 

Tiger5913 - Aye, the fat lady has sung. JL/LF only in the distant future I'm afraid. No - no lemon this round. Though fear not, I'll have my hand at those soon enough. Here's another cheer for your Chap 22: Sanguine Promise though (wink). Thanks again for reading, dearie *^^*   


Dark Angel1004 - Aha, Ten-Oh-Four it is then. Hope I didn't keep you waiting too long and more importantly, hoped you enjoyed the last installment. There'll be more yet. And c'mon - when are you going to start writing something for us all? Till next. 

  


NthDegree256 - (Holds up box of Kleenex) Oh it won't end there, you better believe it. Thanks for coming to the show and we ARE looking forward to that rewrite and that Chap 5 so - Isogi yo! *grin* and BTW Javohl, Ein, Zwei, Drei... 

  


Pyralis - Pyralis, Un-Canon pairer in arms (Hi Five). Great 10th chappy from you on 'Blinking Tears'. Looking forward to see what happens when Hayate meets with Ryu again there. Hope you enjoyed the reads here amd till next (your) chapter. Ciao! 

  


DOA2Kasumi - Oh, I'd be willing to bet a nickel or two you were blushing at that last chapter. Hopefully, the last chapter DID work. You're one of the few with inside info ^_~ ... Nevertheless, hope you got your Un-Canon/Odd Couple fix and you can certainly stay tuned for more. Dunno bout your Jar Jar Binks accent though *grin* Ciao!!! 

P.s - I'll reply to everyone's reviews for the latest chap in 'Finsternis' or 'Facing Side' (smile) 

Many thanks for showing up folks, particularly regulars/reviewers. It's been emotional... 

My (longest) Rant (yet)   
Ko-Chan   
  
**Unsent Letters: COMPLETE!!!**


End file.
